Pleasure Lessons
by Skylirjames
Summary: Santana gives Quinn an anniversary present. (A/N) this fiction is rated M for a reason. The language and content is preferable to the rating of NC-17 and contains a woman with G!P. If this is not your thing don't read, if it is enjoy and I am happy to know you. please R


**Pleasure lessons**

**Quinn/Santana**

**A/N: this is my first fill in a long time, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters and the idea I got from the GKM it is a fill of this posting glee-kink-meme. ?thread=61701514#t61701514 . I am also posting it here as well. Oral F will be updated soon lots of personal thing have been happening in my life but I haven't forgotten. I hope you enjoy it and please no flames**

Santana waited in the unused girl's bathroom on the third floor in the last stall for her girlfriend to show up. It had already been a long day, and Santana was frustrated as all get out. Watching her innocent little blond angel sway seductively all around the school teasing her the hot headed brunette just couldn't take it anymore. Today was their six month anniversary and after months of dry humping and making out Santana's heavy balls were so blue that it hurt just to get hard.

When the lunch bell rang Santana quickly sent out a text for her angel to meet her in their special place. That was 20 minutes ago and she was still waiting, just the thought of Quinn's tight body pressed against hers started a rise in her jeans that would put most men to shame. After five more minutes of waiting Santana's salvation had finally arrived.

"San?" Quinn called when she entered the quiet room, her hazel eyes scanning for her girlfriend.

"In here babe" Santana pokes her head out of the last stall, her hidden right hand palming and adjusting Santana Jr., who at just the sight of her girlfriend in her tiny cheerios uniform was at half-mast.

"There you are," Quinn smiled sashaying her hips as she moved forward licking her lips, "Why did you want to meet here?"

"I wanna give you your present for our anniversary baby" Santana smirked as she unbuttoned her pants and slid down the zipper, her lower half still hidden in the stall as she beckoned Quinn closer.

Smiling brightly Quinn hopped over to Santana excited over the thought of a present from her girlfriend. Whenever Santana got her something it was always super awesome and expensive, her latina spit-fire of a girlfriend always spoiled her and never asked for anything in return. It was kind of awesome that her girlfriend respected her position enough as the president of the chastity club to not constantly pressure her for sex. "MMMMM" Quinn moaned out as her lips connected with Santana's

As soon as she was close enough Santana pulled Quinn into the stall and connected their lips together in a hard kiss. The door closing behind them Santana pushed the blond against the wall with her body her hand tangled in blond waves as her free hand locks the stall door. Moving her lips down to Quinn's neck feeling the blond clutch at her as she focuses fully on her blond angel Santana feels all the blood rushing to her groin, causing her cock to swell to full girth. Grinding their hips together as Quinn moans the brunette pulls away from Quinn's neck as the head of her cock brushes against pale thighs

"San… What….is that?" Quinn questions still in an aroused haze from the surprise kissage attack.

Grabbing the blonds hand she guides the perfectly formed petite hand to her throbbing groin, wrapping Quinn's fingers around her 13in long 2in thick cock. With a moan Santana's hips buck up as she licks Quinn's pulse "Happy anniversary Babe" The blonde's hand moving over her as Santana guides it up and down.

"Sannn… I-I thought." Quinn pants confused, aroused and breathless.

Letting Quinn's hand go Santana groans as it keeps pumping without any guidance from her. "You thought what babby…oh fuck Q, your hand feels soo good….unf…" Lifting her head as her lips crash against the blonds Santana presses harder against her.

"Mmm S… "Quinn moans breaking the kiss as her hand starts moving faster against the heated flesh, while this wasn't the first time she had given a hand job to Santana it was the first time that there was no cloth barrier. "Baby I thought you said you had a present for me."

"Uuh uh oh ….fuck Q. that's it" Throwing her head back Santana allowed her pants to drop. Wrapping her hand around Quinn's she stepped back a little making sure that the blonds hand didn't let go she groaned with a smirk as she felt six months' worth of cum build and roil in her balls. "Baby this mmmm…fuck this is your present…" Moving the hand faster and adding a twist. Santana thanked all that was holy that she was born with her monster.

"San…what?"

"We have…ohhhh…we have been to-geth-er for half a year Q….mmm harder baby squeeze it…that's it." Santana moaned still guiding Quinn as her balls began to tighten. "It's time you learn….. Stop…." She panted out halting Quinn's hand from moving as the overwhelming urge to cum almost over took her. Now hard as a rock and her balls tighter than a vice she breathed in and out slowly to regain her composure. Santana checked herself before pushing her girl to farther than she was ready for. Reminder herself that it wasn't about her but about her baby. "Q, baby you are so fucking hot, and pure, you're an angel baby." Moving forward she kissed Quinn deeply before the blond could say anything. Unzipping the cheerios dress Santana let her hands and mouth roam. Her magic hands making the blonds panties disappear. "Sann… wait…wait…I-mm mm not readyyy." Quinn moaned out as tan fingers traced over wet lips.

"That's okay babe…" Santana husk, the tip of her middle finger making tight circles on the blonde's clit, pulling the red and white uniform down till pale perky breasts were exposed. Her mouth immediately latching on causing a loud moan to escape and echo through the empty bathroom. Massaging the mons and labia making teasing glances over the blonde's clit as her tongue played with her girlfriend's breasts and taunt nipples Santana shivered as each escalating moan left perfect virginal pink pouty lips. Bunching the tight uniform Santana tried to get as much flesh free as possible her lips mapping out a path across the expanse of Quinn's exposed body, teasing as she speaks between each reverent kiss. "I'm not (kiss/lick) going to (nibble) make love to you (gives a love bite on the hip licking to sooth the skin) yet"

Quinn did nothing but moan lost in the sensation of new pleasures that were coursing through her body causing her skin to prickle and tingle all over. "San… what are you…..doing…uuuunf to me babe."

Brown eyes full blown with desire looked into sharp hazel as finally the brunettes questing mouth reached its destination.

"Holy Jesus SANTANA" Quinn grunted out with a wonton moan, it was the loudest Santana had ever heard her, her back arching as sharp nails grasped and tangled with brunette locks. The blonde's hips undulated and moved in jerks as a tight ball began to form in her gut. Her legs shaking as Santana's tongue played her like a fiddle Quinn felt as if the world was crashing around her and she was in pure sensation heaven.

"Uhhh, uh, uh San sant…tannnaaa….. fuck..ing….Jesus…Christ"

Moaning at the taste of heaven that was dripping out of her angel Santana kept eye contact with her girl as her tongue struck home and begun to explore Quinn's virgin depths. Hoisting a smooth toned thigh over her shoulder Santana groaned as her tongue dived deeper into Quinn loving how good she tasted straight from the source. The hot headed brunette loved how fiercely and shamelessly Quinn was riding her tongue.

"San, Santana, ohhhh sannn…Ssomthing….its…I I'mmm …." Quinn's eyes rolled upwards, her head thrown back hard into the aluminum walls of the bathroom stall as the first orgasm of her entire life ripped through her like a bolt of lightning striking the middle of town square. Santana's name echoing off the tiled walls as her pussy drenched her girlfriends face with her juices.

With a satisfied groan Santana cleaned her angel up with her tongue not letting a single drop of her personal heaven escape her grasp. Gently kissing her way up the still dazed girls body Santana repositioned their clothes till Quinn was completely dressed, complete with her magically found panties. Reaching the blonde's ear she sucked on the earlobe, Santana jr., still harder than the porcelain toilet gently rubbed against Quinn's tones supple still quivering thighs. "Happy Anniversary Q." she husked out.

Slowly coming down from the best high she has ever felt Quinn pulled Santana into a passionate kiss sucking on her tongue like it was the messiah come to life. Both girls lost themselves in the kiss as the final bell of the day rang. Pulling out of the kiss panting Quinn gasped "wwhhat was that…"

"Your anniversary present" Santana chuckled, "From the sounds you were making I thought you liked it immensely"

Deciding to be bold, Quinn's hand grasped Santana's dick and started to pull on it. "Ohh I didn't know anything like that existed but allow me to thank you."

"yyou uunf don't hhhave to do that Q." Santana choked out her hips automatically moving to her girlfriend's ministrations. Quinn's hands began to speed up in response. "Shit Q…Quinn….dont stop…..im gonna"

Breathing in deeply to gain confidence Quinn started to stroke Santana's Monster faster with a twist of her hands, dropping down to her knees quickly before she lost the will to go through with it. She opened her mouth…

"OH FUCK" Santana shouted in surprise feeling a wet warmth encase the head of her cock. Looking down the brunette just lost it the sight of her pure, queen of the chastity club, girlfriend with her fuckable pouty lips had just wrapped said lips around the head of her cock. Groaning like a man dying in the desert, panting heavily Santana froze. She was on the verge of cumming but she didn't want to scare Quinn so she held still her eyes fluttering shut as she willed Quinn to actually suck when it happened. Bobbing her head Quinn hollowed her cheeks out and with a moan began to take that hard piece of tan meat inch by inch. Stopping at six as saliva ran down the corner of her mouth the blonde's head began to bob up and down her hands coming up to stroke the last 7 inches of her girlfriend.

A whimper escaped from Santana's throat her balls tightening so much it hurt as she tried not to cum too soon wanting to enjoy Quinn's first blowjob. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh fuck oh fuck Quinn Quinn Quinn" Santana chanted breathlessly, her hips no longer in active as she lost control and began to slowly fuck the blonde's face. Feeling like she was going to blow any second, Santana opened her eyes and locked onto hazel.

"OH FUCK QUINN" Santana shouted exploding massive amounts of highly fertile cum down the blonde's throat. Her cock pulsing with each deposit as she released months' worth of cum. It was too much that it began to leak out the corners and Quinn finally at to pull away. The last bursts of her cum landing in her angel's hair and on her dress. Collapsing down to the ground her now softening cock resting limply at 10 inches against her thigh she watched through hooded eyes as an angel swallowed all of her jizz with a surprised but pleasant look on her face.

"Fuck Q" Santana moaned out, "that was beautiful baby, the way you swallowed all my baby juice, but you didn't have to do that."

Quinn blushed deeply looking down at the ground feeling embarrassed but still turned on from everything. "I wanted to say thank you."

"Oh you did more than thank me Q, did you like sucking my cock, blondie? Feeling my cream fill up your mouth, feel its heat in your stomach? Sliding down your face? God Q, it looked like an angel was servicing me like my own little angelic cum slut." Santana husked out.

"San stop…" Quinn shifted, the crassness of her lover's words causing that tingle she felt earlier to rise up. "It was an anniversary thank you gift okay, didn't you like it?" Quinn asked insecurely.

Pulling Quinn into her arms not bothering to pull up her pants she nuzzled the blonde and with her breathe ghosting over Quinns exposed neck she spoke "I fucking loved it, I haven't cum that hard since I first discovered what sex was. Q, that was just the beginning of our anniversary baby, tonight while your daddy is down stairs getting drunk im going to come to your room and introduce you to a world of pleasure. I want him to wake from a drunken stupor to your screams of pleasure as I make love to you. I want to fill you so full of…" Santana moaned as she was cut off by Quinn's lips devouring hers.

"Mmmm first we need to leave the school." Quinn panted

Hearing another Bell for the afterschool clubs both girls stood, arranging their clothes to look somewhat natural. Santana gave Quinn her jacket when she noticed the stain on her uniform, then they left together both going their separate ways with a kiss of the promise of "tonight"

The End


End file.
